


Spanish Lessons

by obvioustheory



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:47:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24581062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obvioustheory/pseuds/obvioustheory
Summary: “Buck, you can do three things in Spanish and you’re not teaching our eleven-year-old any of them”.Short and fluffy one-shot about the Buckley-Diaz family.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Comments: 5
Kudos: 356





	Spanish Lessons

**Spanish Lessons**

After a run of crazy calls, the 118 finally had some quiet time in between calls. Bobby was in the kitchen making dinner, Chimney had claimed one of the couches and was reading a book on hypno-birthing that Maddie insisted he needed to have memorised before the baby came, Hen and Buck had claimed the other couch and the T.V. for video games and Eddie was pacing in front of the kitchen bench, speaking in rapid-fire Spanish.

“Who do you think he’s talking to” Hen asked Buck.

“His parents” Buck replied without hesitation, “They’re arguing.”

“How can you tell?” Hen asked, “I didn’t think you could speak Spanish.”

“He can’t” Eddie replied for him, having finished his phone call without them noticing.

“Yes, I can” Buck replied, pretending to be offended. “What did your parents want?”

“If you could speak Spanish, you’d already know” Eddie grinned, before his face turned serious, “They’re upset about Christopher, apparently, he doesn’t know enough Spanish either and if I’d just married a nice Mexican girl like they told me, we wouldn’t be in this mess.” They're both going to ignore the part about the nice Mexican girl. Despite Eddie’s parents having known about their relationship for over a year now, they still like to insinuate that one day Eddie will meet a nice girl and settle down. Although they said all the right things when Eddie told them he was bisexual and dating his best friend, his parents still treat his relationship with Buck like a passing phase. Buck tries to stay out of Eddie's relationship with his parents, despite how they try to control and micro-manage every aspects of Eddie's life and his parenting, Eddie still loves his parents and Buck won't be the one who tries to distance him from them, even when their casual dismissal of Buck as Eddie's co-parent and partner is hurtful for both of them and even when they make Eddie feel like he's failing as a parent, Buck will continue to follow Eddie's lead when it comes to his relationship with his parents and be their for Eddie (and Christopher) when his parents hurt him. When they get home, Eddie will tell Buck exactly what his parents said, and Buck will listen without judgement (and call Maddie tomorrow to vent about how awful Eddie's parents are when neither Diaz is around to hear it). When they get home, Eddie will tell Buck about how his parents made him feel like a terrible parent and Buck will tell him (for the 7 millionth time) that Christopher is the luckiest kid in the world because he has the best dad in the world.

“You were talking too fast” Buck mumbles, it's not his fault that when Eddie talks to his parents they talk three times faster in Spanish than in English, “And Hen distracted me” 

“Uh huh” Eddie laughs, giving Buck a kiss on the temple, “Scot over” he nudges Buck to make enough room on the couch for him to sit down too. While they try to keep it professional at work, the team has grown used to their little displays of affection. Hell, the whole team had bet on when they’d start dating so they can’t really be mad at them.

“We could always try to teach Christopher more Spanish” Buck suggests, because despite his Spanish being rusty, he’s not admitting defeat. He can always relearn as they teach Christopher.

“Buck, you can do three things in Spanish” Eddie says seriously, “And you’re not teaching our eleven-year-old any of them”

“That’s not true” Buck gasps, offended. Eddie laughs at him, because it really is and they both know it.

Hen laughs at them. “What are the three things?” She asks.

“Curse and order a beer.” Eddie replies, cursing himself for telling them it was three things, he should have said two.

“What’s the third?” Bobby asks, having been listening in on the conversation from the kitchen. Eddie and Buck both turn bright red, they’re all for joking about their relationship but neither of them want to talk about what happens in their bedroom with Buck’s pseudo-father. No way, no how, Buck’s bilingual dirty-talking skills are a secret that will not be shared with the 118.

“Oh” Hen laughs, Bobby and Chimney still look a little confused, Buck and Eddie look like they're praying for the floor to swallow them whole. “Good for you Buck”.


End file.
